


Generation Radiant

by thewriter



Category: Charlotte's Web - E. B. White
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the book set 6 to 10 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped into my head this morning and I thought about where the characters would be as the years passed, as Fern grew up and Wilbur got older and characters were born and died.

Life had come and gone many times over at Zuckerman's farm and much time had passed since Charlotte, the spider, had written her inspiring words in her web that had saved Wilbur, the pig's life. Few animals remained in the barn seller that had been there on the day Wilbur had arrived at the farm is a wide-eyed piglet intent on living in the world. The spiders, in their turn had come and gone, but still remained Wilbur's closest friends even all these years later as there was always one or another hanging from the corner of the doorway over his pen.

Wilbur, for his own part was not to pay he had been all those years ago that first summer when he had made Charlotte's acquaintance and the friendship that had formed thereafter. He wasn't as spry as he used to be, but still he appreciated every day for what it was and was thankful for the ability to get up every morning and breathe the fresh air, and eat the scraps that the hired man, Lurvy left in his trough.

The morning began like any other morning. It was a beautiful spring day and as was his habit Zuckerman was having a conversation with Lurvy, his portly figure casually leaning against Wilbur's pen.

"You know Lurvy, it's been on my mind to breed that pig," he gestured at Wilbur, "as I've said multiple times he's a fine looking pig in his own right, why not pass it along to a new generation, eh?"

Lurvy frowned.

"Breed Wilbur?" He repeated.

Zuckerman shrugged.

"I don't see why not, John Arable, has a nice looking sow he acquired recently, and I think she will do nicely. Nice sound animal." He nodded in satisfaction.  
Zuckerman stretched as he stood up from where he was leaning against Wilbur's pen.

"Well, I'll call over to John and see when he wants to do it, and will go from there." As he stood up to walk away he leaned down and scratched Wilbur. "You'd like that wouldn't you boy? A nice lady pig for your enjoyment."

Then Zuckerman walked away whistling.

Fern was in the kitchen when the call came, though at the moment she was about to walk out the door to meet Henry Fussy. She was now 16 and Henry Fussy had gone from childhood playmate to boyfriend in a few short years, much to the chagrin of her mother and Henry's, who was very strict. Fern was now a striking young woman, slight and slender as her mother was with her brown hair cascading to just below her shoulders. Fern had never quite broken her habit of eavesdropping when her parents had an important phone call and the serious look on her father's face piqued her curiosity. Her father's expression went from surprised to agreeable in 2 seconds.

"Sure, just set the date and I can send her over. I think it's an excellent idea, I don't see why we didn't think of it years ago, get some fresh blood in that barn of yours Homer."  
As soon as her father hung up the phone Fern inquired.

"What did Uncle Homer want Papa?"

John Arable ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"He's inquiring about that sow I bought a few months back, he wants to breed her with Wilbur."

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Fern exclaimed, who always had a soft spot for the expected baby animals.

"Yes, well there's a bit more to it than that, I'm afraid, having the babies is only half the equation."

Suddenly there was a loud honking from outside the house.

"Oh!" Fern exclaimed dashing from the kitchen and momentarily glancing at herself in the mirror at the foot of the stairs, "Henry's here, I have to go!"

"Be back no later than 10 PM!" Her father called after her as she dashed out of the house.

 

After overhearing the farmer's conversation Wilbur's mind was a whirl, while he knew of the baby animals that were present on the farm every year, he had never thought he would be a contributor. Sighing, he returned to his manure pile before looking up and speaking to the semi-darkness.

"Adeline? Are you there?"

A soft musical voice answered him, and in the dim light Wilbur could just make out the small, elegant spider in the web.

"Yes Wilbur?" She answered.

"What does the farmer mean by breed? I mean, I know what he means but he seems so determined about it."

"I'm sure others have told you this Wilbur," the spider answered, "but you are a very good-looking pig. Zuckerman only wants to expand on that, by breeding you he can ensure your genes are passed on."

Wilbur frowned.

"What are… Genes?"

Adeline chuckled softly, much in the way Charlotte used to.

"Genes are, quite simply the bits and pieces that make you you. They are in every cell of your body, that says you have pink in your ears and that just so curl to your tail, and that your snout is slightly turned up, that type of thing."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Wilbur asked, concerned.

"My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother was right about you, you are some terrific, radiant, humble pig. What's not to like."

 

The sow arrived on the Zuckerman farm late in the season, when the weather was still pleasantly cool but hadn't quite gotten hot enough to be disagreeable. She arrived in a wooden crate much as Wilbur had all those years ago. She was pink and lively with ears that pricked with interest and a tail that curled just so.

She was cute. Wilbur thought absently, which was a thought he had never had before.

"Hello," Wilbur said, for it was above all his morals to be polite. "My name is Wilbur, welcome to the barn cellar."

"Thank you." The female pig replied in a soft voice. "My name is Marina. They bring me here so I can have your babies, because that is what the humans want."

"Oh," Wilbur found himself at a loss for words his skin getting a little warmer and pinker.

Wilbur had waited until after dark, making sure everyone was asleep before he had done what she had asked.  
…

It was a few months later when Wilbur saw Marina again. After Zuckerman had left her in his pen for a while they took her away (after Lurvy had watched them for an uncomfortably long time.)

An argument had ensued over whether Wilbur should be allowed to see the piglets, usually breeding stock was kept apart after the female had been bred and given birth, simply for safety sake that the males (of any species) were unpredictable.

News reached Adeline first, and she informed the barnyard, all the animals congratulating Wilbur. Even Templeton, the rat, had poked his head out of his layer with that of a few of his own offspring to say a few words.

Finally Wilbur was allowed to go and see her. Zuckerman walked him on the lead, for Wilbur was a smart pig, and wanted to please him, so he did what he asked, walking calmly across the road to the farm that had once been his home. Zuckerman, for his part, was pleased with the litter and everything had gone as he had expected as he had told his wife, Edith, Wilbur had bred true and each piglet was just as radiant and terrific as their father.

Edith Zuckerman had only rolled her eyes.

"Homer," she said, "they're pigs, and don't try to talk me into keeping one, Wilbur's enough."

 

Marina was lying on her side in a pen on the east side of the barn, she smiled up at Wilbur when she saw him.

"Aren't they beautiful." She whispered.

Wilbur looked over his family. There were 8 piglets each one just as perfect as the next all pink from snout to tail.

"They're beautiful." Wilbur whispered back.

So as the seasons turned, as spring became summer and life continued on lazily in the barn cellar. Wilbur visited Marina every day and watched his children grow. He often thought of Charlotte and wished his old friend was there with him so she could share in his joy. He didn't think of his children's future at the moment, but he wanted to stay in the present and absorb everything he could; he would have Adeline to write about it later.


End file.
